Machampion
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: The story of a girl and her Machop. Originally intentended as a one-shot Pokephilia porno, but developed a plot as I was writing it. WARNING: contains EXPLICIT CONTENT. Trigger warnings: rape, abortion, bestiality/pokephilia
1. Prologue

Hannah was the daughter of two Pokémon breeders. She had light blonde hair like her mother and deep blue eyes like her father. She was a little bit smaller than average. Hannah loved everything about Pokémon, as could be expected. Growing up on the ranch, under the supervision of her parents, she got to spend time getting to know every single one they bred. Her favorite Pokémon by far was a Machamp that a trainer had left with her parents temporarily so he could claim the egg she produced when he returned for her.

"Macha!" she would giggle wildly, unable to properly say the name because she was only three years old. Eventually, the trainer returned for his Machamp. Hannah was heartbroken, sobbing as she hugged the Machamp goodbye. The trainer watched and gently stroked her hair.

"Hey," he said softly. "Machamp has to come with me now, but maybe you can do me a really big favor?" Hannah let go of Machamp and turned to the trainer, wiping her tears away.

"Okie…" she said softly, looking at him curiously.

"I want you to take really good care of this, okay?" The trainer handed Hannah a creamy colored egg with green spots, still nice and warm. It was one of the two eggs Machamp had laid. Hannah gasped in pure excitement.

"YES!" she cried out. "YES! YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She gently hugged the egg close.

"That is far too kind of you," Hannah's father told the trainer. "Are you really sure it's okay?"

"She can have one of her own now," the trainer said with a gentle smile. "She helped take really good care of my Machamp. She deserves it." The trainer nodded to them and returned his Machamp to her Pokeball, then left.

"That's a really big responsibility, young lady," Hannah's father told her. "I hope you're ready for it."

"Yes," Hannah said, still gently hugging the egg she had been given. "Yes, yes, yes."


	2. Chapter 1 - Grown Up

The Machop that had hatched from the egg was affectionately nicknamed 'Mach' (pronounced like Mahk). Hannah and Machop grew up together, and he even evolved into a Machoke by the time she was 10 years old. Now, Hannah was 16. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires and she kept her waist-length hair in braided pigtails. She was only 5' tall, and she was thin, but she had developed well. Her mother told her that she could be a model if she wanted too. But she hadn't liked any of the Beauties she had ever met. They were all too vapid and too concerned about what their Pokémon looked like in Hannah's opinion. When Hannah woke alone in her bed, she tried to keep herself calm. She threw off the covers and walked to her bedroom door.

"Mach!" she called out.

"Down here, honey!" she heard her mother call out. Hannah ran down the stairs hurriedly, still in her t-shirt and short shorts. She stopped in the kitchen doorway, watching her Machoke looking confused as her mother handed him bowls and plates to hold.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," her mother said. "It's just really nice to have some help around the house from such a strong Pokémon. I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed him."

"No, of course I don't mind," Hannah said softly, giggling as Mach looked at her with pleading eyes. "I just wanted to see where he went. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." She went back upstairs to do so. After her shower, she put on a light green tank top and denim shorts. Mach let himself in her room, looking a little irritated.

"I'm sorry, Mach," Hannah giggled softly. "I hope Mama wasn't too hard on you." She walked over to him, gently rubbing her hands up his chest and shoulders, massaging his muscles gently. He sighed contently, leaning into her touch. He was large for a Machoke, standing at 5'3. Her father told her that being extra-large made him special, not that she minded anyway. She felt safer having Mach always by her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently kissing his cheek.

"Ready for chores?" Hannah asked. Mach grunted softly and nodded. She smiled and walked out of the house with him right behind her. Hannah mucked out the Tauros pen and fed them before moving onto the Mudsdale pen. One of the large horse Pokémon came over and nudged her gently. She giggled softly.

"Okay, but our secret," she whispered. She fished a Pokébean out of her pocket and fed it to the Mudsdale. She happily crunched it and Hannah slipped away to the next pen. Mach followed her, now looking a little jealous.

"Okay, here, you can have one too, Mach," Hannah said, handing him a Pokébean. He excitedly ate it, smiling at her. She giggled softly. Once she was finished with all her chores, she returned to the house. She ate dinner with her parents and, as usual, Mach sat next to her with his own plate of food. After dinner, Hannah helped her mother wash the dishes, then went upstairs with Mach. She changed back into her t-shirt and short shorts for bed, then crawled under the covers for bed. Mach stood next to the bed, staring at her.

"Are you just going to stand there, Mach?" Hannah asked him. "Come on. Get into bed." He lifted the covers and carefully got into bed next to her. Hannah wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest and entangling her leg between both of his. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Hannah swore she could hear something. It sounded like whimpering and grunting. As she came to, she realized Mach was making the noises. He was squirming uncomfortably and felt warmer than usual. Hannah was jolted from her sleepy state, sitting up in bed and looking down at Mach. It was still dark out, but she could faintly see by the moonlight coming in her window.

"Mach, what's wrong?" she asked, concern squeezing her chest and knotting her stomach. Mach was still squirming, trying to push the covers off of himself. She pulled the covers off of him quickly, only to realize what the problem was. The black briefs he wore were tented from his erection. Hannah's father had explained to her how Pokémon going into heat worked. She knew he needed relief.

"Oh… Okay…" Hannah took a breath. "Okay, hold on, Mach." She sat up on her knees to look out her window down on the farm, hoping one of the female Pokémon were awake. All of the ones she was able to see from her window were sleeping. She felt a tight grip on her wrist and looked down to see Mach grabbing her as he panted, pulling her down away from the window. A blush crept across her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2 - Virginity

**A/N: Please be advised this chapter contains bestiality/pokephilia.**

"Okay, Mach, hold on," she whispered. "This is our secret… Okay?" She gently undid his belt before pulling down the black briefs to expose his erection. She had never seen one up close, but his member was a soft pink in color. It was very human-like in shape and size. She gently wrapped her hand around the base before sliding it up and down the shaft, pumping him. Her eyes flicked up to his face. His eyes were wide at first, but soon he relaxed. She leaned down, flicking her tongue over his slit before gently taking the head into her mouth and suckling on it.

Mach grunted in pleasure, arching toward her mouth so she had to take more of his member in. She moaned softly, beginning to bob her head up and down in tandem with her hand. Her eyes flicked up towards his again. She watched the pleasure on his face as he panted erratically. She closed her eyes, bobbing her head faster, beginning to twist her hand around his shaft as she pumped him at the same time. Mach arched again, this time spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallowed the sticky, sweet ropes of his semen. She pulled back when he was finished, getting ready to push his briefs back up, but he grabbed her wrist again.

"Mach, what are—" But she was cut off as he flipped her onto her back. He removed his briefs completely to make it easier to move. He gripped the band of her shorts before yanking them off completely in one fell swoop. Hannah's face was hot and red.

"M-Mach…" she whimpered, unsure of what was going to happen. He looked at her reassuringly before gripping her hips and pulling them towards his face. He teased her lips with his tongue before licking and suckling on her clit. Hannah gasped, gripping the bedsheets in one hand as her back arched from the pleasure. She brought the other hand to her mouth to keep her moans stifled. Mach explored her insides with his tongue, using a finger to continue stimulating her clit as he did so. She panted and moaned into the back of her hand, wriggling and arching into Mach's face as he pleasured her. She could feel pressure building in her lower stomach until her body shook with the intensity of her first orgasm.

Hannah could only stare at Mach, panting as she tried to catch her breath and her muscles relaxed again. He set her hips back down on the bed and now she could see he was erect again. He was looking between her sex and her face. She knew she would probably regret it, but Hannah spread her legs wide for Mach. He looked at her again, unsure look on his face. She nodded silently. He moved over her; his face close to hers as he lined himself up at her entrance. She closed her eyes, feeling the tip make its way inside of her. She whimpered softly as she felt him reach what felt like a solid stop. Mach pushed his hips forward, breaking through her hymen and filling her completely. Hannah had to bite her hand to keep from screaming, tears pouring down her face from the pain. Mach started to breathe erratically again, gently caressing the side of her face. He made a noise of concern. Hannah breathed deeply, nodding again.

"I-I'm okay, Mach," she said softly. "Just stay like that for a little bit, please…" He stayed still, just as she asked, but she could tell he was getting anxious. She took a few deep breaths, trying to relax her vaginal muscles. She hooked her legs around his hips and nodded again.

"Okay…" she said softly. Mach wasted no time, starting to rock his hips. He built himself up to a steady pace, and eventually Hannah's whimpers of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure. She kept the back of her hand over her mouth to keep herself as quiet as possible. She felt the same pressure as before building in her lower stomach until her body shook with another intense orgasm. Mach sped up his pace even more than before, grunting and pushing forward, spilling his seed deep inside of her. Hannah blushed brightly. She knew she couldn't get pregnant by Mach, but the sensation of his hot seed inside of her made her moan. She rested, breathing heavily, and let her legs fall limply on the bed. Mach remained on top of her, also breathing heavily as his softening member slipped out of her. Eventually, he moved to lay beside her. Hannah got up on shaky legs, quickly saying the word 'bathroom' so Mach wouldn't follow her.

Hannah picked up her shorts and hobbled to the bathroom as quietly as possible. She closed and locked the door, turning on the light and fan, and sat on the toilet. Soft splashing sounds were made by the globs of thick, heavy cum dripping out of her. She held her hand over her mouth and began to sob silently. She had never imagined she would lose her virginity to Mach. Poképhilia was something she knew existed, but it had just never crossed her mind. She could never hold it against Mach. Pokémon didn't understand virginity the way humans did. He didn't force her; she gave into him on her own free will. She sniffled softly as she relieved her bladder.

Hannah wiped herself with toilet paper until she didn't feel wet anymore. She put her shorts back on, turned off the light and fan, then hobbled back to her bedroom. She closed the bedroom door and crawled back into the bed, pulling the covers over herself. At least Mach had dressed himself so she wouldn't have to worry about that. She laid down with her back to him, curling up into a ball slightly. Mach made a soft noise, rolling over to face her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She gently laced her fingers with his, closing her eyes. A million thoughts were racing through her head, but eventually she found sleep again.


	4. Chapter 3 - Emotions

**A/N: Please be advised this chapter contains bestiality/Poképhilia. **

Hannah already knew it was later than when she normally woke, as she started to come to. She sat up in bed and noticed Mach was already standing next to the bed, waiting for her. Mach began to whimper and knelt on the bed beside her, reaching out to her and gripping her arm.

"What?" she asked groggily. "What's wrong, Mach?" Mach whimpered more, pulling her toward him and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. The action surprised her, waking her up more quickly as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to breathe clear despite the tightness around her torso.

"Oh, it's okay, Mach," she soothed gently. "Such a good boy. I'm okay. It's okay." She gently ran her hand over the ridges on the top of his head affectionately as she soothed him. Mach exhaled loudly through his nose before pressing his face against hers, their lips together. She wasn't exactly sure what he was doing until she realized he was mimicking kissing. He had seen Hannah's parents kiss affectionately dozens of times. And now he was trying to kiss Hannah. She giggled softly.

"Like this," she purred, holding his face in her hands and kissing his lips gently. He caught on quickly, moving his lips with hers. It was a little clumsy at first but got better with every kiss. He slipped the tip of his large tongue into her mouth and she gently suckled on it. She was almost too distracted to realize he was laying her back on the bed and moving his hands down to her hips.

"Oh… Mach, wait!" She started to try to protest but her short shorts were already off. Her t-shirt was coming off too. Mach stopped and stared at her breasts. He ran his tongue over each mound, teasing her nipples and suckling on them gently. Hannah whined in pleasure, arching her chest toward his mouth and squirming as she felt herself getting wet between her legs. Mach slipped a finger inside of her as he paid attention to her breasts with his mouth, rubbing her insides as she bucked her hips with the rhythm.

"Mach…" Hannah panted. "Mach… You're not supposed… Unnnghhh… Mach…" Mach seemed to be grinning. She was lost to his every touch, being brought to orgasm by his finger alone. She wasn't sure when he had time to undress himself, but he was already moving between her legs and teasing her entrance with the tip of his erection. Hannah shivered before rolling over onto her stomach and raising her butt in the air in front of Mach.

Mach was confused at first but gripped her hips and slid inside of her from behind. Now, Hannah could bury her face in her pillow as she moaned. Mach grunted softly as he began to thrust in and out of her. Hannah continued to whine and moan, still a bit raw and sore from the night before. But Mach's cock felt so amazing inside of her, she didn't want it to stop. Mach huffed and grunted, thrusting in and out of her rhythmically. It took a few minutes for her to orgasm, shaking uncontrollably as she did. Mach tightened his grip on her hips, moaning low and thrusting faster. She came to orgasm again as he came deep inside of her like the night before. Heat spread across her cheeks, embarrassed while trying to figure out how she had ended up in this kind of predicament with her Pokémon.

Once Mach's softening member slipped out of her, Hannah quickly went to go shower. She welcomed the warm water, standing under the spray and allowing her thoughts to wander as she cleaned herself up. She used her fingers to clean the Machoke sperm from inside herself as best as she could. She blushed as she watched it drip to the shower floor. She found herself wondering if Mach loved her, like his desperate holding and kissing would suggest. Or was that just supposed to make her feel better about being used as a breeding bitch for him? A sex toy for a Machoke. The thought made her laugh as tears ran down her face. She shakily used the shower water to rinse her face.

Hannah pulled herself together before turning off the water. She squeezed the water out of her hair before braiding it into one long braid instead of two. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked back to her room. Mach was still there, sitting on the edge of the bed. His briefs and belt were still on the floor by his feet. Hannah let the towel drop to the floor as she turned her back to him. She pulled on a pair of clean panties, then suddenly felt one of Mach's hands on her waist and the other kneading her breast gently.

"Hey, Mach, come on now…" she said, uneasily. She didn't ever really scold him because he had always been so good. She didn't want to yell at him now, because she was sure he didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. He wasn't even doing anything wrong with how she reacted to it. Hannah gently pushed Mach's hands away and pulled on her bra. Mach made a noise of frustration, one hand starting to tug at her panties while the other one tugged at her bra.

"Mach, stop!" Hannah sobbed, finally reaching her breaking point. Tears poured down her face and her whole body shuddered with her sobs. Mach whimpered softly, gently pulling her into his arms and holding her close. He kissed her gently, but she only sobbed more. Mach nuzzled her gently, holding her a little tighter and making upset noises.

"I'm not a breeding bitch," Hannah sobbed softly. "I'm not… not a toy…" Mach stared at her sadly, holding her with one arm still as he gently caressed her face and hair with his other hand. She gently pulled away from Mach, pulling on a pair of denim shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She did her best to collect herself before going downstairs for some breakfast.


	5. Chapter 4 - Not Right

**A/N: Please be advised the end of this chapter includes rape/dubious consent.**

Hannah wasn't able to sleep properly for weeks, which was heightening her emotional responses and making her feel lethargic throughout the day. She still allowed Mach to sleep beside her, though she denied him anything else. Processing her emotions were a challenge for her. On one hand, Mach remained as attentive as ever to her. On the other hand, her lack of ability to truly understand him outside of a few noises left her trying to interpret what he wanted from her.

Hannah was still battling with having learned that loving a Pokémon the way she did was wrong. So, her mind was stuck on the fact that she loved him, which was wrong, and she didn't even have any way of knowing if he reciprocated those feelings. She sighed softly, deciding a little breakfast might be a welcome distraction for the time being. Maybe after breakfast and chores, she wouldn't be too tired for a mind-clearing walk.

"Oh, honey, you've been sleeping so late recently," her mother said. "Are you sick?"

"I've just been having trouble sleeping," Hannah sighed softly.

"You do look so tired," her mother noted with a slight frown. "Well, your father is taking care of the chores today, so after you eat, you can rest some more if you want. Hi, Mach!" Hannah turned around and saw her Machoke had followed her downstairs, looking concerned.

"Mach looks like he's worried about you too," Hannah's mother said.

"Yeah…" Hannah agreed softly before eating. "Mach and I are going to go for a walk…" She put her dishes in the sink, then left through the front door with Mach right behind her. The Pokémon remained silent as he followed her, keeping his eyes on her. He waited until they left the farm to pull her behind a tree and hug her close. He made upset noises again, desperately nuzzling her. He knew they couldn't let anyone see them, but his chest ached, and he wished he could talk to her. He wished he could communicate to her how much he loved her.

Mach had never meant to make Hannah cry. It was the last thing he wanted ever. Her words had stung him deeply. He knew she wasn't a breeding bitch or a toy. He just wanted her all to himself. He loved her that much. He had thought that night meant something when she offered to help him through his heat. He felt like she thought it meant something too. He wanted to tell her it meant something to him. But all he could do was hug her and nuzzle her.

Hannah loosely put her arms around Mach's shoulders, not wrapping her arms around his neck like usual. She leaned into him with soft sigh as he nuzzled her. Eventually, she gently pulled away from him. Mach looked hurt, but she couldn't offer him comfort at that moment, as she didn't even know how to comfort herself. She went back to walking towards town and Mach followed her still.

"Hey, you!" a voice drew Hannah out of her own head, and she stopped, looking at the young man who was calling out to her. He looked like a trainer. He had short, light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a trainer jacket, shorts, and sneakers.

"Oh, uh… hi…" Hannah said softly. "I'm sorry, I don't really do battles…"

"No," he said. "I wasn't going to ask for a battle. I was looking at your Machoke."

"His name is Mach."

"Right… Well did you know that a Machoke evolves into a Machamp when they're traded?"

"Look, my parents and I are Pokémon breeders… I'm not really sure what you want me to say…"

"I was just wondering if you would trade with me. I'll trade you anything you want for your Machoke." Hannah stared at the boy before looking at Mach. Mach stared at her, almost seeming to hold his breath. She turned back to the trainer.

"I'm sorry, I just… I literally have had Mach since he was an egg. I was the one who hatched him, and he's been with me ever since. I just really can't part with him…"

"I'll make you a deal then," the trainer said. "Trade me Mach, and when he evolves, I'll trade him right back to you." The suggestion took Hannah by surprise. It seemed a little suspicious, even. How could he be willing to just trade Mach back after he evolved? Surely, he didn't expect nothing in return for such a kindness. Hannah turned to Mach.

"Do you want to evolve, Mach?" Mach nodded, flexing his arms seriously. If he evolved, he would be stronger. He could protect Hannah better.

"Okay," Hannah agreed. "As long as you promise to trade him right back."

"Yeah." The trainer pulled a transfer computer out of his pocket that hooked up to his Pokédex. "Doesn't matter what Pokémon I use since we're trading back, right?" He pulled a Pokéball out of his bag and sat it on his side of the transfer computer. Hannah removed the Pokéball from her pocket, putting Mach inside of it and placing it on her side of the transfer computer. The transfer computer did its thing, and the trainer released Mach from his Pokéball. A bright, white light enveloped the Machoke, and when it vanished, a Machamp stood there. Mach excitedly checked out his extra pair of arms and flexed all four of them.

"Okay, please trade him back now," Hannah said softly.

"Okay, but one condition," the trainer said with a grin, returning Mach to the Pokéball.

"You promised!" The statement sounded a bit whiny when she intended it to sound firm.

"Yeah, I know, but before I trade it back to you, I want you to prove to me how badly you want it back. I want you to fuck me for it." Hannah's heart dropped in her stomach and she took a step back, though the boy was already undoing his pants. He looked at her expectantly.

"I don't want to…" Hannah whispered, tears starting to collect in her eyes.

"I guess you don't want your Pokémon back then."

"No, I do!" Hannah tearfully accepted that she either submit to the trainer's will, or she wouldn't get Mach back. She slowly approached the boy, then knelt down and grasped the base of his cock. She flicked her tongue over the tip before gently suckling on the head. She didn't like the taste. It was musky and salty, compared to the sweet taste of Mach. She bobbed her head up and down the trainer's shaft until he was so hard and thick, it stretched her jaw. Hannah pulled away when it hit the back of her throat, gagging and coughing slightly. The boy pushed her on her back, slipping off her shorts and panties before spreading her legs with his knees. He pinned her wrists to the ground on either side of her head, and she watched him with unbridled fear.


	6. Chapter 5 - Tears and Fear

**A/N: Please be advised this chapter contains rape/dubious consent.**

Hannah desperately wanted this to be a nightmare. It couldn't be real. She wanted to scream, but the pressure on her chest kept her silent. All she could think about was Mach. She needed protection. The trainer was looking into Hannah's eyes, almost mockingly. He penetrated Hannah and she tearfully rolled her head to the side, trying to find anything else to focus on. The trainer released Hannah's wrists, placing his hands on the ground to keep himself balanced.

Hannah thought she might have a chance. She needed Mach, needed his protection. She splayed her arms out, trying to reach as far as possible without the boy on top of her noticing. Her fingertips couldn't even brush Mach's Pokéball. It remained tantalizingly out of reach. The trainer began thrusting hard and rough. She squeezed her eyes shut as he had his way with her. It hurt. It felt wrong and disgusting. This boy was raping her, using her to fulfill his need. It wasn't like it was with Mach, who took his time to caress and please her.

Hannah began to realize just how wrong she was before. She wasn't just a breeding bitch or a toy to Mach. He really, deeply cared about her. The sudden realization caused her to let out a soft sob. She needed him back more than ever now. She wrapped her legs around the trainer's hips, gripping his shoulders despite how much she hated it. She stopped crying and looked him in the eyes. She'd endure it for Mach.

"There we go," he said with a smirk. "You like my cock, don't you, slut?"

"Yes," Hannah said weakly. "Please… F-fuck me with your cock…" That seemed to be all the encouragement the boy needed. He gripped Hannah's hips tightly, thrusting into her harder and sloppier as he chased his orgasm, spilling his load deep inside of her. Hannah bit back another gag, trying to ignore the fact that she could possibly wind up pregnant from something she didn't even want in the first place. Once he was finished, he pulled out and did up his pants.

"Okay," the trainer said, switching the Pokéball that was on his side of the transfer computer to the opposite side and put Mach's Pokéball on his side. Hannah finished putting her panties and shorts back on by the time the trade was complete. She hurriedly took Mach's Pokéball back.

Hannah waited until the trainer was gone to let Mach back out of his Pokéball. Mach stood at 5'7 now. Mach let out his cry in excitement, picking her up and cradling her one pair of arms, keeping the other pair raised above his head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He smelled her, and he knew. He stared at her, and Hannah could see him trying to work out what happened in his expression. She realized he could smell what she had done. She broke down, sobbing and kissing Mach gently.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, holding onto his neck still. "I didn't want to. I didn't... It was the only way he would give you back. Please… Forgive me… Please… Please…" She was shaking violently as she clung to Mach, desperate to apologize for everything and have him make all the bad things go away.

Mach returned the kisses, listening to his master's words even though they were partially garbled by her sobbing. He was angry, furious even. Mach roared in enragement, ready to find that trainer and pummel him for hurting his Hannah. Hannah yelped softly and clung to him, still sobbing. Mach's concern for Hannah won out, bringing all of his attention back to her. He returned her kisses, holding her tightly. His hands gently caressed her cheek, shoulders, and back. He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I love you, Mach," she whimpered. "I love you so fucking much."

"Maaaachaaaamp…." Mach said sadly. Still cradling her, he began using one free hand to gently brush her hair away from her face and the other hand to gently caress her cheek. Hannah immediately began to break down harder, tears falling against the Pokémon's chest. Mach whimpered softly, gently trying to dry her tears at they came, nuzzling her and kissing her lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Mach," she sobbed as she held onto his neck tightly. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I got upset at you before… I'm sorry I didn't understand… I'm sorry I let him rape me… I'm sorry…"

"Maachaamp…" Mach said a little more soothingly, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her more. He wanted to be able to tell her she was forgiven for getting upset and not understanding him. He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault that trainer took advantage of her. He wanted to be able to tell her everything was okay. That he would always protect her and love her. All he could do was nuzzle her some more and kiss her. She calmed down a little as she returned the kiss, holding onto him as tightly as possible.

"Mach, I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to you… Where do I even s-start?"

"Machamp…"

"I knew you'd say that…" Hannah tearfully rested her head on Mach's shoulder, still weeping slightly. "I wish I could understand what you were saying. I wish I knew how to make it all better. I wish we could just be together without being judged by anyone…"

Mach sighed softly, upset for Hannah and upset at the situation. He would love nothing more than to be able to communicate to her in a way that she could understand. He wished he could make her feel better with more than just comforting hugs and touches. He knew they helped, but they wouldn't fix how she was feeling now. He let out a soft, strangled noise of frustration.

"I didn't mean to upset you more, Mach. I'm sorry." Hannah quickly pulled herself up a little bit to kiss him sweetly. Mach easily gave in, returning the kiss. Once it was broken, he gently nuzzled her to try and let her know she wasn't the source of his frustration. Hannah sighed softly, gently pressing her cheek against his as he nuzzled her.

Once her tears had stopped and she calmed down, Mach kept Hannah tight against his chest as he carried her home, not planning on letting her leave his arms until he absolutely had to put her down. He used one of his free hands to open the door as he carried her inside, then closed the door behind them. He reluctantly set Hannah down on her feet and let go of her.


	7. Chapter 6 - Wishful Thinking

**A/N: Please be advised this chapter includes bestiality/Poképhilia.**

"Oh, my…" Hannah's mother said softly from the kitchen doorway. "I see Mach evolved again…"

"Yeah," Hannah said softly. "I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh, okay, honey. Let me know if you want soup later."

"Thanks, Mom." Hannah quickly went upstairs to her room with Mach in tow. Once he was inside her room, she closed the door, leaning back against him. She looked at Mach, a slight blush on her face.

"They can't know," Hannah told Mach softly. Mach nodded and watched her. Hannah pulled herself away from the door. She grabbed a clean pair of pajamas before heading to the bathroom to take an extra shower for measure. She scrubbed her skin red in hopes of getting rid of any remnants of what had happened. She cleaned herself out with the shower head and her fingers, hoping beyond hope that it would be enough.

After showering and drying off, she grabbed the pajamas in her hand, keeping the towel wrapped around her and carrying them back to her room with her. She changed her mind about getting dressed right away. Instead, Hannah closed and locked the bedroom door behind her, tossing the pajamas onto the floor beside her bed. She let her towel drop, climbing on top of Mach, completely naked. She straddled his hips.

"I need you to fix it," she whispered softly, kissing Mach deeply. Mach gave into the kiss, readily, all four hands exploring and caressing her body as they kissed. He picked up her hips, flipping them so he was on top. She could see his erection already straining against his briefs. She undid his belt, letting it fall to the floor along with the briefs. She moaned softly as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping it gently. Mach groaned softly, reluctantly pulling back out of her reach. Hannah whined softly until he picked her hips up off the bed.

Hannah squeaked softly in surprise, pressing her arms back into the bed above her head for balance. Mach held one leg in one hand and the other leg in another hand. He began to tease her clit and explore her insides with his tongue as his other two hands caressed all over her waist, back, and stomach. Hannah pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as she moaned softly, trying to press herself against Mach's mouth.

Mach brought her to orgasm in no time. He withdrew his tongue from her, replacing it with a finger and rubbing her g-spot expertly. Hannah moaned, gently gyrating her hips with his rhythm. He began to tease the opening of her anus with his tongue before pushing it inside there as he continued to pleasure her with his finger. Mach was rewarded with a new sound of pleasure; a raspy mixture of a squeal and a moan.

"Mach, please…" Hannah begged softly. "Please. I need you inside of me." Mach looked at her but continued his administrations without stopping. Hannah was gasping and moaning, rolling her hips and pleading with him still. Mach shivered in excitement at the sight before him. He took delight in what he did to her, in how he made her feel and how he made her beg.

Hannah orgasmed again, arching her back and curling her toes. Mach finally released her, letting her lay on the bed and catch her breath as she trembled. After a few minutes, he rolled her over on her stomach, picking her hips up so he had a full display of her. Hannah blushed lightly, biting her pillow already. Mach gripped her hips with two hands, lining himself up with her vaginal opening and pushing into her with a soft grunt. Hannah's moan was stifled by the pillow. Mach found his pace before beginning to finger her anus with a free hand as he thrust in and out of her. Hannah gasped; louder moans stifled by the pillow. Mach alternated first, his finger plunging in as his cock drew back and vis versa. Once he brought her to orgasm again, he matched the rhythms. He thrusted faster, plunging his finger in and out at the same time as his member.

Hannah was almost screaming into her pillow. Another orgasm came, much more quickly than the one before. Mach grunted as he came deep inside of her, filling her womb with as much as he could milk out of himself. Hannah was limp, panting hard, but Mach wasn't finished. He flipped her over, tilting her hips up so none of his seed would spill out. He cradled her hips in one hand, using two of his other hands to push her knees up toward her chest. Hannah blushed deeply, pulling the pillow over her face as she noticed Mach was still hard. He lined himself up with her anal opening, gently pushing himself in with the help of natural lubrication from the fluids he was coated in. He worked his way in nice and easily, until he was hilt deep.

Hannah was delirious with the sensation, whining into the pillow. Mach shivered, pulling his hips back and rocking forward. Another delicious moan was stifled by the pillow. Hannah was super sensitive. The pleasure sparked through her entire body like electricity. He began to pick up the pace, little by little, until he was plunging in and out of her with wild abandon and she was practically screaming into the pillow. Mach was able to sustain himself a lot longer since he had already come but, eventually, the tightness of her ass milked another orgasm from him. He groaned, pushing himself in hilt deep as he filled her lower innards with his seed too. This load was smaller, thankfully. As his softening member slipped out, he tilted her hips up even higher. Hannah blushed deeply as she pulled the pillow off her face and looked at Mach.

"I can't get pregnant by you, Mach," Hannah said softly but he only stared at her. "Isn't going to stop you from trying, is it?" Mach shook his head in response. She smiled a little, giggling softly.

"That works for me," she said softly. He leaned over her, keeping her hips tilted up as he kissed her deeply. Hannah returned the kiss, lazily wrapping her arms around Mach's neck as she did so. She let out a small, giddy giggle. She loved Mach. And he loved her. The idea of being in trouble for having sex with a Pokémon was far from her mind. Now, instead, she found herself wishing she could bear the offspring he wished to impregnate her with.


	8. Chapter 7 - Running

**A/N: Please be advised this chapter contains discussion of abortion.**

A few months had passed since the incident. Hannah almost had the reprieve of being able to not let it invade her daily thoughts. Then, she woke up one morning and something didn't feel right. Her stomach churned and she quickly ran to the bathroom. She couldn't even close the door or crash to her knees. She had to lean over the toilet as she vomited, still standing. She heard soft padded footsteps behind her, then large fingers pulling her hair back and holding it out of her face.

"Thank-," Hannah managed to get out just before the next wave hit. She coughed and sputtered, holding the edges of the toilet seat so hard, her knuckles turned white. She whimpered softly, tears forming in her eyes, as yet another wave hit. Once it was over, she felt okay. She straightened up as Mach released her hair.

"Are you okay, Hannah?" her mother asked softly from the hallway. She pushed in past Mach to get a look at her daughter's face.

"Could you be pregnant?" Hannah's mother asked, her voice low. Hannah's eyes widened in fear as the memory from months ago slammed back into her head full force. The girl put her hands on her face, breaking into sobs anew. Her entire body trembled, her shoulders heaving with her sobs. Her mother gently wrapped her up in a comforting embrace.

"Oh, Hannah… What happened?" Hannah gripped her mother's shoulders. Already broken, she told her mother everything. She told her mother about her and Mach's relations. She told her the truth about the trainer and the rape. About how the only thing keeping her going, at this point, was Mach.

"I need an abortion," Hannah told her mother shakily. "I will not bear the spawn of that trainer…"

"Hannah, you will do no such thing," her mother said, looking rather angry. "I don't even know where to start. We'll have to get rid of Mach. You will not be doing such disgusting things under our roof. You will stay here and have that child, and we will help you raise it." Hannah's mind was tumbling, but she instantly made the only decision she felt would be best for herself and Mach.

"No!" Hannah screeched, surprising herself just as much as her mother as she slapped her hard across the face. It was enough to allow herself to pull free of her mother's grip, however. She ran to her room, throwing as much clothing into one suitcase as she could fit and grabbing her life savings. Mach followed her every step, insanely confused but unwilling to stop his master from doing what she was doing. He had heard her mother. He didn't want to be taken away from her.

Hannah left fast with Mach's hand in hers. Her face was burning, her heart was pounding, and she had no plan. She had no idea where she was going to go or what she was going to do. She had only 16 years' worth of allowance stored up. It would get her just far enough, but she would have to find some way to make an income. Maybe she could settle down somewhere, far from Kanto, and open a daycare. Mach could be her bodyguard during the day.

"Maaach… Maaaachaaamp," Mach whined softly, pulling her from her thoughts. She was far enough away to assume neither of her parents were coming after her any time soon. She stopped and set her suitcase down.

"I'm sorry, Mach," Hannah said softly, gently wrapping her arms around his thick neck and lightly kissing his cheek. "I'm trying to figure it out as we go. One step at a time… Hmm?" She stopped speaking when she realized Mach had placed his hand on her belly and was looking down at her with a slightly excited expression.

"Machamp!" he crooned. The idea of being a father excited him. His mate was pregnant. He knew it wasn't his, but he didn't care. Hannah looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes again. He grunted softly, gently using a finger to brush her tears away.

"It's not yours, Mach," she said shakily. "I won't… I can't… I can't do it, Mach… I can't have this constant reminder around of what happened… I need to be able to forget about it as best as I can…"

"Maachaaamp…" Mach watched her sadly. He wanted to help her. He wanted to be there for her. Hannah was his mate. Her comfort and her happiness took precedence over what he wanted. He could support her, emotionally of course, through whatever decision she made. He trusted her and knew she could figure things out for them.


	9. Chapter 8 - Moving On

**A/N: Please be advised this chapter contains abortion.**

A doctor visit needed to be first, before Hannah could make any decision about her and Mach's future. So, she and Mach made their way to Celadon City. Once there, she managed to find the doctor's office she was seeking. She approached the counter and signed all the paperwork she needed to before taking a seat in the waiting room. Mach sat beside her, watching her concerned as he picked up on her stress. He gently took her hand in one of his.

Hannah breathed deeply, gently squeezing Mach's palm for relief. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Pain, grief, and guilt flooded through her. She started to sob silently. Mach gently placed another hand on her shoulder, trying to offer her an appropriate amount of comfort in a public sitting. Hannah felt a small sense of relief at Mach's efforts, but it did little to soothe her. Eventually, a woman in a white lab coat, wearing glasses, walked out from behind a door labeled 'Employees Only'.

"Hannah Wheeler?" she asked in a soft tone. Hannah nodded and stood. She looked at Mach before looking at the doctor.

"C-Can my Machamp come with me please?" she asked shakily.

"Of course," the doctor said, nodding. "Whatever helps you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you." Hannah took Mach's hand and followed the doctor into the exam room. The doctor had Hannah sit on the exam table, taking her medical history and vitals before anything else. Once that was complete, the doctor took a seat across from her.

"What brings you in today, Hannah?" the doctor asked. "You look very upset."

"I need an abortion, please," Hannah whispered. "I was raped a few months ago… A-and… And I really need an abortion…"

"It's okay, honey," the doctor soothed. "I'm not here to judge you. Are you sure you want an abortion? There's always adoption. I'm not trying to talk you out of it. I just need you to be aware of all your options."

"I'm sure," Hannah said softly.

"Okay." The doctor stood, fetching a paper drape and handing it to Hannah. "I'll need you to remove whatever you're wearing on your lower half. I will give you some privacy while you do so. When you're ready, lay back on the table and put that drape over your lap. I'll return with the equipment." She left the room. Hannah removed her shorts and panties before laying back on the table and placing the drape over her lap.

Hannah leaned back, trying to breathe deeply against the rising pressure in her chest. She reached her hand out for Mach, and he gently grasped it in his. His large fingers gently massaged her palm and fingers as he held her hand, trying to comfort and soothe her as best as he could. After a few minutes, the doctor arrived with a few items and a clipboard.

"I just need you to sign these, please," the doctor told Hannah, handing her the clipboard. "It's just a HIPAA form and a consent form." Hannah nodded, signing the papers and handing them back to the doctor. The woman gave her a soft smile and excused herself, leaving the room again. She returned shortly, sitting down in front of the exam table and pulling metal stirrups forward from underneath the bed portion. The ends where Hannah had to put her feet were covered in a soft cloth.

"Hannah, just so you know, this is not a comfortable process. It won't hurt, but you're going to feel a lot of pressure. After the procedure, I suggest you rest. Your uterus will cramp, most likely for 24 to 48 hours following the procedure. I would recommend wearing a pad, not a tampon, because you will experience some bleeding. That's all normal, and I can prescribe you a painkiller for the cramps." The doctor continued to verbally walk her through the entire process, starting with inserting the speculum. The doctor showed her the tube she was going to use for the abortion itself. She turned it on, and it started to make a soft sucking noise. It was inserted, and Hannah felt the amount of pressure in her abdomen she was prepared for. Once the removal was complete, a tool was used to scrape the inside of her uterus for any remaining tissue.

"Good job, Hannah," the doctor soothed softly. "You can get dressed again while I get you a prescription." She left the room again. She let go of Mach's hand so she could slide off the table and pull her shorts and panties back on. Mach had stood, holding Hannah's hand silently through the entire procedure. She was so grateful. She looked at him now.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, voice cracking slightly with emotion as she tried her best to keep from getting emotional again.

"Machamp!" Mach insisted, wrapping her in all of his arms and kissing her lovingly. Hannah breathed a small sigh of relief, leaning into him and soaking in his warmth and comfort. She gently pulled away before the doctor returned to hand her a bottle of pills and some pads.

"There's only a few in here, but you can take two pills twice a day," the doctor told Hannah. "I gave you five days' worth, just in case." She gave Hannah another gentle smile. Hannah thanked the doctor before walking out of the building. She tracked down a hotel and paid for two nights up front. She and Machamp took the elevator up to their room, which had two full sized beds. She got herself a cup of water to take her first dose of painkillers. After using the bathroom to put her pad on and change into her pajamas, she carefully crawled into one of the beds. Mach politely laid down on the other, looking over at his mate with deep concern.

"I'll be okay, Mach," Hannah said tiredly. "I just need some really good sleep…"

"Maaachaaamp," he said softly.

"Thank you, Mach…." Hannah said softly, closing her eyes. "Thank you for everything… I love you, so much…"

"Machamp champ…" Mach stayed awake, watching Hannah drift into sleep. He watched the steady rise and fall of her ribs with every breath. He made sure she was okay before allowing himself to drift off to sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 9 - Dreams vs Reality

**A/N: I apologize for the lapse in update. I have been struggling with my Chron's as of late. The good news is, I'm just going to upload the last few chapters all at once. Enjoy! :)**

After a couple of days of recovery, Hannah was anxious to figure out where to go next. It was important to find a job as fast as possible but, also, she wanted to get as far from Kanto as possible. She hunkered down at a computer in the local library, Mach sitting quietly next to her. She set her search for 'jobs in Johto'. Johto lie to the southwest of Kanto and was far enough away that Hannah figured her parents wouldn't look for her there. The third result caught her eye, and she clicked on the link.

_Research testing participant needed,_ was what the article said._ Pokémon scientist newly established in Goldenrod City, in Johto, seeking a test subject. Will be paid handsomely for participation. Even more so if participant has own Pokémon companion to join._

"This is it, Mach," Hannah whispered to him excitedly. "We can go talk to this scientist in Goldenrod. Surely the money will be enough to buy a small house there and I can find an actual job once we're settled there. Come on. We have to get to Saffron City." She excitedly logged off the computer, then left with Mach.

Thankfully, the trip from Celadon to Saffron was a quick walk down Route 8. There, Hannah and Mach were able to hop on the Magnet Train, which ran straight to Goldenrod City in Johto. They took their seats on board the train, relaxing next to each other. Hannah quietly slipped her hand into Mach's. The mighty Pokémon gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return. She smiled gently at him.

"Maachaamp," he told her, serious expression on his face.

"I love you too, Mach," she whispered, smiling gently. He smiled too but refrained from acting on any affection in their public setting. Mach tried to rest as comfortably as possible with the seat being just a little too small for all four of his arms. He grunted softly. Hannah giggled.

"I wonder what this scientist in Goldenrod is researching, Mach," Hannah mused softly. "I'm really excited. I didn't think we would catch such a break so fast. We've only been on our own for a couple days. I was so nervous. I really thought you were just blindly following me out of love, and I wasn't going to be able to provide for us or do anything spectacular…"

"Machamp…" he said, gently giving her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Mach… I've just been so anxious about everything… I just want to be able to provide everything you need and want…" Hannah blushed lightly as she thought back to that night a few months ago when she began to wish that she could give him offspring. She placed her hand on her lower stomach, wondering if her decision had rendered her useless on that front in any capacity. She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and trying to relax. Trying to push those thoughts away.

Hannah hadn't even realized she fell asleep on the train until Mach was gently shaking her awake. The voice on the train's PA system was announcing they were stopped in Goldenrod City. Hannah startled out of her sleep, quickly standing and letting Mach lead her off of the train. She took a deep breath, looking around this city she had never been to before. While she was anxious to talk to the scientist who posted the article, she was also excited to explore. She checked the time.

"Well, I guess we should try and go talk to this scientist before we go touring the city," Hannah told Mach. "Let's go." She ended up finding signs directing her to the new lab, located just on the edge of the city limits. She walked up to the large white building and knocked on the door. Only a few minutes later, the door swung open and revealed a young man, seeming to be in his early 30's. His black hair was unkempt, pieces sticking out all over the place like a mad scientist's. The only thing keeping it out of his face were a pair of white goggles he had on like a headband. He had a tan complexion, indicating he had actually moved there from the Alola region. Hannah found herself a bit amazed he would come here from all the way over there. His piercing bright blue eyes bore into her deep Sapphire ones.

"Welcome, cousin!" he finally crooned. "Welcome, welcome, welcome! Come into my lab! My name is Professor Calvin Kahale! But you can just call me Cal. Wow, your Machamp is an amazing specimen! So, where did you come from?" Hannah had been so busy keeping up with him while he prattled on, she was caught off guard by the question.

"Me?" she squeaked. "Oh, I'm Hannah. Mach and I are from Kanto… We just took the train from Saffron City to here…"

"Very cool!" Cal said with a grin. "So, I'm guessing you're here because of the personal I posted looking for a test subject for my research?"

"Oh, yes," Hannah nodded. "See, I ran away from home, and I really need some financial help to purchase my own place…"

"I see! Well before I start talking about what I'm researching and testing, I'm going to let you know what benefits you can expect if you decide to participate! Housing will be covered. I actually already own an extra property that I will gift to you. Even when we're done with testing, you'll be allowed to live there. I'll have the deed of the house put in your name! You'll be compensated quite well. Trust me, by the time you're finished being my test subject, you won't ever need to work again a day in your life! Does all that interest you?" He took a seat in a chair, indicating for her to sit on the couch across from him. Hannah did, not realizing just how shaky her knees had been.

"It does, but I have to admit I'm a little scared. It sounds like I'm selling my soul here. I would really know what I'm agreeing to be a test subject for…"

"I wouldn't expect you to agree without knowing what you're getting yourself into." Cal was nodding in agreement. "So, you're familiar with Pokémon breeding? I'm researching the how and the why. Cross type breeding, things like that. But more recently, I've taken a special interest in interspecies breeding."

"Interspecies breeding?" Hannah was staring at Cal.

"Yes!" Cal grinned excitedly, as if he had been waiting for her to ask so he could launch into explanation. "I'm looking into creating a way for people like us to be able to impregnate or get pregnant by Pokémon! I'm interested to see and know how it will effect Pokémon offspring if they have human DNA mixed in!" Hannah's jaw dropped to the floor.

"B-but that's… that's logistically impossible…"

"You come from a family of breeders, don't you?" Cal grinned. "I've been working on a serum. I won't go into all the details but, basically, I'd be combining your DNA with Ditto DNA, some hormones, and a couple of other things. And then, I'd be giving it to you via injection. After a while, we'd be able to move onto the next phase of seeing if Mach can get you pregnant?" Hannah's heart was beating in her ears, her face turning red. Had she heard Cal correctly? She looked at Mach. He was also stunned, so she knew she had heard him right. She looked back at Cal, speechless.


	11. Chapter 10 - New Beginnings

**A/N: Please be advised this chapter contains bestiality/Pokephilia.**

"Pokémon… pregnant…" Hannah wasn't actually saying anything intelligible, just trying to wrap her brain around what Cal was actually telling her.

"Yes," Cal said. "Of course, you know, I'll have to get your medical history and perform a few tests. But, yes. The end goal would be to see you pregnant with a Machop. Awesome, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Hannah said softly, squeezing the arm of the couch to try and keep herself from feeling like she was going to pass out. "Wh-when would we start?"

"Well, you honestly look like you could use some rest, Hannah." Cal seemed to be mildly concerned as he watched her. "I mean I'm going to guess that means you're accepting to be my test subject. So, there will be plenty of time to get started. Let me show you to your place and we can pick up this conversation tomorrow." He stood and walked back into his lab somewhere, then returned with a set of keys in his hand.

Hannah stood up, gently slipping her hand into one of Mach's as they followed behind the strange scientist. Mach gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. They were brought to a cute little ranch-style house with a brown wood paneling on the outside, a forest green door, and forest green shutters lining the windows. Cal decided to wait by the door while Hannah and Mach explored the house. Inside, it was rather spacious. It had a nice kitchen, filled with what looked to be brand new appliances. The living room was fully furnished with a soft, plush red couch, a matching loveseat, and a large television.

Down the hallway, one door led to a decently sized bathroom complete with a combination shower/bathtub. The bedroom had a beautiful oak dresser, a matching television stand with a smaller television than the one in the living room, and a beautiful king-sized bed with a matching oak bedframe. The bed was covered with light blue sheets and pillowcases, and a slightly darker blue comforter. Mach made a noise that Hannah could interpret as him being impressed. She was too. She was breathless even. She practically ran back to Cal.

"Cal, this is amazing!" she said. "This it too much! This is ours? It's way too much!" Cal laughed lightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's yours," he said. "Relax. Enjoy. Come by the lab tomorrow, but alone, okay?"

"Why?" Hannah watched him suspiciously. Cal put his hands up and waved them, looking sheepish.

"I have to do like blood draws and stuff, so it would be better if Mach stayed here while it was done. That way, I don't have to worry about him breaking my neck for poking you with needles." He laughed lightly again.

"Okay, I guess… Thank you, Cal."

"You're very welcome, Hannah. Get plenty of rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Cal handed Hannah the keys and left. Hannah locked the door behind him. Rest was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. She sprinted back down the hallway towards Mach who had come to investigate why Hannah seemed to be taking some time.

"MACH!" Hannah squealed, launching herself at him. As surprised as he was, he caught her effortlessly. Hannah wrapped her legs around his hips, holding his face in her hands and kissing him. Mach eagerly gave into her, groaning softly when she began to suckle on his tongue.

"Mach, it's ours," she said breathily as she broke the kiss. "We have a house. Maybe one day, you can get me pregnant. Oh, Arceus, don't make me wait. Fuck, breed me now, Mach." Her lips crashed down on his again. Mach shivered in excitement, already erect. He nearly slammed her down on the bed in his excitement, the jolt causing her to squeak followed by soft giggling.

Her fingers were already undoing his belt, letting it fall to the floor along with his briefs. Mach pulled off Hannah's clothes a little less than gently. Hannah didn't care. She ran her fingers along the ridges atop his head, moaning softly and shivering as he teased her nipples with his tongue and sucked on them gently.

Hannah pulled on him, failing at making him budge as he was far stronger than her. Mach growled softly, pushing her further onto the bed so he could explore her insides with his tongue for the first time in days. Hannah whimpered, arching her back and rolling her hips. She gasped softly, twisting and using her arms to pull herself away. Mach made a noise of frustration but got onto the bed beside her, which was exactly what she wanted.

Hannah pushed herself up, throwing her leg across Mach's hips and wrapping an arm around his neck. She kissed him again, gripping the base of his erection with her hand as she guided the tip to her entrance. She sank down onto his length, throwing her head back and moaning. Mach roared excitedly, gripping her hips with two hands. His other two hands kneaded the soft flesh of her ass as she rolled her hips. Using her knees, she pushed herself up and let herself sink back down his cock. She rolled her hips again when she reached the hilt. Mach squeezed her hips and ass, impatient from the teasing she was doing.

Hannah gripped his shoulders for leverage, beginning to buck herself on him and moaning wildly. In almost no time at all, she came as she rode him hard. Mach groaned as her inner walls spasmed around him, driving him closer to his own orgasm. Keeping his grip on her hips, his two hands moved from her ass to her breasts, kneading them as he began to thrust up into her from underneath. Hannah moaned and whined, gripping his wrists for support as she rolled her hips in tandem with his thrusts.

She came again, almost doubling over from the tingles shooting up her spine. Mach flipped them so he was on top. He tilted her hips up slightly, thrusting in and out of her quickly through her orgasm. Hannah cried out softly, her toes curling as she gripped her hair in her hands.

"M-Mach!" she moaned loudly.

"M-Machaaaaaamp!" he roared, shoving himself in up to the hilt and spilling his seed deep inside of her. Hannah moaned loudly, reciprocating another powerful orgasm right off the waves of the previous one. Mach didn't move, staying inside of her until his softening member slipped out on its own. He laid beside her as they both tried to catch their breath. Hannah rolled just enough to rest her arm on Mach's large chest.

"Mmmmmn, Mach…" she moaned softly. He picked her hand up and gently kissed the backs of her fingers before resting it back on his chest. Hannah instantly fell asleep in the way she hadn't been able to since they were still back at her parents' house.


	12. Chapter 11 - Love and Friends

Hannah let herself into the lab. Her hair was still wet from her shower, since she decided showing up smelling like sex with Mach was not the best way to start off with Cal. The scientist was already at work, it seemed. He was filling vials with a strange, pinkish liquid that he seemed to be making with the chemistry setup in front of him.

"Hello, cousin!" Cal greeted Hannah without looking up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," Hannah said, pretending to look around so she could hide the smile that curled her lips.

"Great!" Cal set aside the vials, then grabbed a pen and notebook. "Come, sit down." He sat down in his chair, and she sat on the couch opposite of him."

"Any health issues in your family history?" Cal asked.

"Um, there is a history of cancer on my mother's side," Hannah said. "And Schizophrenia on my dad's side."

"Okay…" Cal seemed to take note in his notebook. "How about any history of personal health issues."

"No, I've always been fairly healthy. Nothing beyond a couple of colds, and a stomach virus once or twice when I was young."

"Any hospitalizations? Surgeries or procedures?"

"Well…" Hannah stopped, clenching her hands into fists on her knees. She hadn't realized she would be faced with emotion once again so soon. Cal looked up when she paused, noticing how upset she seemed.

"It's okay." Cal reached forward, resting a comforting hand on hers. "Take your time, Hannah."

"I was raped a few months ago." Tears began to well in Hannah's eyes again. "Then, I realized that I was pregnant… because of it… And… And I got an abortion…" Cal handed Hannah a box of tissues now, his expression gentle and reassuring.

"Hey, no judgements here, Hannah." Cal kept his hand on hers comfortingly. "Maybe we should wait to start…"

"Oh, no." Hannah began to sob softly. "Am I not able to participate now?" It felt like her dreams were just coming to fruition. Her heart was breaking at the idea of having it all dashed in front of her.

"Hey, no!" Cal set his pen and notebook aside, kneeling in front of her and holding both of her hands. He gently rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "Nothing like that. You're still young and healthy. I'm still going to take blood samples today. It's nothing like that. You've been through a tremendous trauma, physically and emotionally. I'm only suggesting we can wait until you're feeling better. We're in no rush to start using you as a guinea pig."

"Cal, this is the one thing I really want." Hannah gripped his hands in return. "Nothing would bring me greater joy. I know you're not promising that this will work. That's the point of testing, right? To fix your failures and share your successes." She shook her head lightly. "The one thing I really want is to be able to bear a child for Mach. It's the only thing I truly want. For something to be able to come from the love we share."

"I understand. Completely." Cal smiled. "For today, I'm just going to take the blood samples. They'll take a day or two to analyze before I can start using it in the serum. I'm not going to lie to you, Hannah. It's going to be a very interesting road. You're going to be dosed with a lot of enzymes and hormones. You're going to experience a lot of effects, both positive and negative. Nothing abnormal. But I just need you to be prepared for all the effects you'll go through. It's not going to be easy all the time."

"I know. I'm sure this is what I want. I'm sure I'm ready. I'm ready to move on to greater things." Hannah gave Cal a small smile. The young man grinned at her in return.

"Okay! I'm going to go get my kit. Sit tight." Cal stood up and disappeared back into his lab. He reappeared with a tray filled with a needled syringe and several vials. He grabbed a long stretchy piece of rubber. He wrapped the tourniquet around her bicep and located the vein he needed. Hannah gasped softly as he pierced her arm with the needle.

"Hard part over," Cal said soothingly as he loaded a vial into the open end of the syringe, and it immediately began to fill with rich red blood. Once had filled all of the vials he had, he pressed a cotton ball to the injection site, removing the needle and bending her arm up to keep the cotton ball in place. He wrapped it with a bandage.

"All done," Cal said with a smile. "So, you know… You can go home and relax. Drink some juice and eat some cookies."

"Okay," Hannah said softly. She stood up from the sofa.

"And, Hannah…" Cal was still watching her. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here… Whatever time, day or night…"

"Thank you, Cal." Hannah smiled gently, feeling good about having a new friend she could confide in. Cal returned the smile before retreating back into the lab with the vials of her blood. Hannah headed back home and, as suggested, helped herself to a couple cookies and a glass of juice. The sugars somehow pepped her up a little too.

"Machamp!" Mach said as he walked into the kitchen to join her, having heard Hannah return. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"It's really happening, Mach," Hannah said softly. "We're really going to be able to try."

"Maaachamp!" Mach announced excitedly. Hannah giggled softly.

"I can't wait, either." She kissed him again. He returned it excitedly, running two of his hands down her waist and over her hips. He tugged her close and embraced her, their lips not parting for even a second. Mach began to walk her back toward the bedroom, anxious for a repeat performance of the night before.


	13. Chapter 12 - As Fate Would Have It

It was definitely strange once Hannah began to receive the injections from Cal. It began with the sensation that she felt a little bit stronger and had a little bit more energy, which was nothing to complain about. Her skin began to look clearer and healthier. Her hair began to shine more. Then, one day she was prepping dinner in the kitchen and accidentally cut her finger. Not one to make a fuss, Hannah simply quickly ran some water from the sink on it and dabbed it with a paper towel. Once it was clean, Hannah watched in surprise as her skin instantly fused back together, only leaving a small line as evidence that it happened. It was completely healed by the next morning.

There was a knock at the door, so Hannah went to answer it. It was Cal, so she beckoned him in and returned to cooking breakfast.

"Where's Mach?" he asked curiously.

"Sleeping in," Hannah giggled softly.

"Okay. Well I really just came to see how you're feeling." Cal smiled gently.

"I feel pretty good. Though I was wondering about something. I cut my finger while making dinner yesterday and it closed right up. My finger is completely healed this morning." Hannah plated up

the eggs and bacon she had made, placing one in front of Cal and sitting next to him with her plate.

"Thank you. That's normal." Cal chuckled softly. "Remember how I mentioned to you that there's Ditto DNA in the injections? Well, I have found that has made for some pretty nifty side effects. It'll make you a little tougher, but also heal faster. There's a vitamin complex in the injections as well. I can see your skin and hair are looking brighter and shinier. I bet you're feeling more energetic too." He grinned.

"Yeah, definitely." Hannah giggled softly as they ate.

"So, it's been 6 months since we've started the injections. How often have you been copulating with Mach?"

"Usually three times a day." Hannah blushed lightly. "Occasionally four times…"

"No wonder he's sleeping in." Cal chuckled as he pulled out his notebook and pen, writing something down in it. "It's normal to have a higher libido from the injections too. When was your last menstruation cycle?"

"Now that you ask me, I'm not sure." She walked over to look at her calendar. "Well, a little over a month ago. I'm a little late, but I'm not sure that means anything."

"It's probably nothing but maybe we should have you take a pregnancy test, just in case?" Cal wrote something else down in his notebook before pocketing it.

"Okay." Hannah smiled.

"Machamp!" Mach announced from the other side of the kitchen. Hannah giggled softly, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she teased gently before giving him a kiss.

"Maaaachamp," he said, returning the kiss. Hannah giggled softly again.

"I'm going to go with Cal to the lab. Do you want to stay here and eat some breakfast, or do you want to come with?"

"Machamp!" He had overheard Cal and was eager to accompany her. He gently took her hand in his. Hannah smiled gently at him.

"Alright then, lovebirds!" Cal said with a grin. "Let's get this show on the road!" Hannah and Mach followed their scientist friend to his lab. Hannah and Mach sat beside each other on the couch while Cal went to go retrieve a blood kit. He walked over to them, gently taking Hannah's free arm and using the tourniquet to find a nice vein to use. Mach grunted softly when Cal pierced Hannah's arm with the needle to draw blood.

"It's okay, Mach," Hannah said gently. "It's for the pregnancy test." Mach seemed to visibly relax.

"Exactly!" Cal said as he pulled the needle back out. "I'll be back, kids! Hold tight!" He left the room with the blood kit and Hannah's blood sample. Hannah leaned back against Mach's broad chest and closed her eyes. Mach gently slung an arm around her. He used one hand to gently stroke her hair, another hand to hold one of hers, and the final hand to gently caress her cheek. Hannah smiled lightly, relaxing into his touch completely. After an hour or so, Cal finally reappeared. Hannah sat up quickly.

"I know I wasn't supposed to get my hopes up," she said softly. "What were the results?" Cal grinned at her.

"Congratulations," he said. "You're pregnant!" Hannah squeaked in disbelief. Mach stood up with an excited roar, pounding his chest with all four fists. He picked Hannah up and hugged her close.

"Maaaachaaaaamp!" Mach said with a grin.

"We did it!" Hannah squealed, giggling.

"Champ! Champ!" Mach gently set her back down on her feet.

"Well, at least I know Mach will take very good care of you throughout your pregnancy," Cal said with a smile. "But, I will still like you to come in for regular ultrasounds to see how that little Machop in your belly progresses. Also, you need to take these prenatal vitamins. One pill once a day." He handed Hannah a bottle.

"You got it, Cal," Hannah said, smiling brightly. She gently wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, so much, Cal," she said softly. "I never thought this could be real in my entire life. But you made it happen. Mach and I have exactly everything we want, thanks to you." Cal smiled gently and returned the hug.

"I'm glad it worked out, cousin." Cal released her and turned to Mach. "Hey, Mach. Gentle sex only, okay? Nothing too vigorous. Make sure Hannah rests more. She's not going to realize how tiring pregnancy can be. You make sure she takes her vitamins every day and eats plenty, got it?"

"Machamp!" Mach said, nodding. "Champ champ!" Cal grinned and placed his hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"We've got this," Cal said. "All of us."


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed. Another idea is coming underway, but no promises it'll turn into anything. Currently working on it now to see if it goes anywhere worthy of being posted.**

Mach was amazing throughout the entire pregnancy; which Hannah had expected he would be. Mach constantly made sure she wasn't on her feet too long and got plenty of rest. Cal helped out with cooking. Hannah couldn't help but eventually start referring to them as 'both of her boys', and their relationship between each other grew exponentially. At the end of 9 months, Hannah gave birth to a beautiful, healthy male Machop. She named him Macchal, in honor of his father and the man who made his birth possible.

Hannah stretched as she woke, a little too warm. Carefully sliding out from between Mach's arms, she also had to carefully cross her leg over Cal's and get herself out of her middle spot in the bed without waking either of them. She pulled on her robe and walked into the next room over. Macchal was standing in his crib, waiting patiently already. He lifted his arms towards Hannah, closing and opening his hands excitedly.

"There's my baby!" Hannah said softly with a bright smile, lifting him into her arms and cuddling him close. After planting a soft kiss on his forehead, she brought him out in the kitchen and placed him in his highchair so she could fix him a bottle of formula. With everything that had happened in her past feeling so far behind her, Hannah was happily looking toward a surer future.


End file.
